Private Sessions
by midnight-cat
Summary: Usagi-san gets a massage at the onsen. Cue a jealous Misaki as he takes matters into his own hands.


_This is written entirely different from what happens in Vol. 10 of the manga. I'm writing it as something totally separate, so don't worry if you're not caught up yet to the current manga – no spoilers here! Watch what happens when a possessive, jealous Misaki takes things into his own hands! Basically just smut…that's pretty much it – not that __**you're**__ complaining! Enjoy this little oneshot and have a Happy Valentine's Day!_

_**Disclaimer**__: I still don't own Junjou Romantica or its characters. They belong to Shungiku Nakamura. No profit is being made from the writing of this story._

*************************************************************************************

_**"Jealousy is not a barometer by which the depth of love can be read, it merely records the degree of the lover's insecurity." – Margaret Mead**_

Misaki stared out the car window as the scenery flew by. Glancing over at the driver, one Usami Akihiko out of the corner of his eye, he saw to his surprise that the man was humming. Humming…just the sound made him wonder what the older man was up to. His suspicions now aroused, he vowed to be on his guard, not knowing what would happen. The sudden feel of a hand slowly stroking his thigh almost caused him to squeal in shock. Glaring first at the offensive hand and then its owner, he quickly slid it from its resting place on his leg. "Usagi-san, stop it! You need to focus and keep your eyes on the road!"

Akihiko smiled at his lover's response. "Is it my fault that I'd rather be touching you than driving? It's taking forever to get there."

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes at his lover's childish response, he snapped, "Well, molesting me won't get us there quicker! And just _whose_ idea was it anyway to go to the Atami Onsen?" Idly he wondered how he'd gotten himself into this. Oh yes…that was it. Usagi-san had wanted to do something special for the two of them for Valentine's Day. And he knew from experience that _his_ idea of something special usually consisted of something perverted.

"_Misaki, do you have anything planned for Saturday?"_

_The out-of-the blue question stumped him at first before he answered in the negative. 'What is he planning now? Do I even really want to know?'_

"_Good! Then it's settled! We're going to the Atami Onsen on Saturday. Pack a small bag, Misaki."_

_Misaki could only stare dumbfounded at his lover, sure that his jaw was hanging open in gaping shock. "Eh…what are you talking about?! You just can't suddenly announce that we're going somewhere! You don't have tickets or anything like that!" Briefly buoyed by what he was sure was a victory, it quickly deflated when he saw Usagi-san smugly waving two tickets. "Of course you have tickets, I should have known."_

And that was the situation which now brought him to where he currently was. Deep down he knew he should be happy that his lover wanted to do something special for the holiday and he _was_ flattered by it. It just irritated him to no end how the man planned things in advance with no consideration to the other parties involved.

*************************************************************************************

Misaki watched entranced as the moonlight seemed to rise and fall with each movement of the water in the private onsen outside of their room. He had to admit that it was a nice place and it was quiet. Usually with the Valentine's Day holiday you'd expect it to be packed, but it was just the opposite. Hearing the door open, he turned to see Usagi-san walk out wearing a dark blue yukata. Unwittingly, his eyes roamed over the older man's body, a pink flush beginning to suffuse his face. Willing the redness to die down in his face, he asked, "Are you going to the onsen?"

Akihiko smirked knowingly at his younger lover. He'd seen the way those green eyes had looked at him. However he may deny it, the older man could read his lover's reactions like a book. "No, actually I'm not. I thought I might try getting one of their massages. I was told when we checked in that they have a very talented masseuse. I'll be back here soon, Misaki."

Watching as Usagi-san walked out of the room, Misaki tried to catalog what he was feeling just then. It was true that he'd been confused as to exactly _how_ he felt about the older man, but what he was feeling now? Remembering times in the past when he felt the same, it all pointed to one thing: he was in love with Usagi-san. Maybe he'd been in love with him since he first met him but was just too stubborn to admit it. Just the mere thought of someone other than him touching his lover made his hands clench and unclench in frustration. Okay…so he was jealous, he'd admit that. He started to smile devilishly as he got an idea. Until now Misaki had never taken the initiative in their lovemaking or any other intimate moment between them – but that was about to change if he had his way and he wasn't going to let _anyone_ but him touch Usagi-san. Hurriedly he ran to the bathroom to change into the other yukata that lay folded on the sink.

He wanted to race to the front desk and demand to know where the massage rooms were located, but that wouldn't look too good. So he forced himself to calm down and actually walk instead of run, a million unpleasant thoughts running through his head about what was possibly happening. Smiling politely at the receptionist, he asked, "Could you please tell me where the massage rooms are located? I thought I might get a massage while I was staying here." Once he had the location, it took all of his will to not run like the hounds of Hell were after him. Fortunately there were only two rooms, so that would narrow down his search. And according to the receptionist, only one was currently being occupied. Eyeing the closed door, his heart began to pound franticly. When he heard the moans coming from behind the door, his face and ears flamed red. Silently berating himself for becoming embarrassed at hearing Usagi-san moaning… and yes he _knew_ it was him, he silently eased the door open. Soft growling began to ease out of his throat at seeing a man standing over Usagi-san's half-naked body. Oh no, Misaki was _definitely_ not pleased right now! He eased into the room quietly, using the soft music that was playing in the room to cover any sound. When the man reached over to grab a bottle off of the side table, he made his move.

One arm wrapped around his neck while his free hand clamped over his mouth. "Stay quiet!" He hissed in the man's ear, keeping an eye on Usagi-san while he did so. "Your shift is over as of now. I don't like other people touching what's mine. Understand?" At the man's hurried nod, he all but purred his next reply. "Good…now get the hell out and don't come back!" Misaki felt the adrenaline rush leave his body as he watched with amusement as the masseuse all but ran out the door. Shaking his head at his own actions, he wondered what on earth had come over him. But now it was time to take things into his hands. After making sure the door was locked, he strolled back over to the massage table. He eyed the man lying before him. Only a white towel hid the front of his body from view. He had a half-naked Usagi-san and massage oil – what more could he ask for?

_We got the afternoon.  
You got this room for two.  
One thing I've left to do.  
Discover me  
discovering you._

Grabbing one of the bottles, he uncapped the lid and smelled the soothing lavender fragrance. This would do nicely! Squeezing a quarter-sized amount in the palm of his hand, he quickly rubbed his hands together. Walking around to the front of the table, he placed his palms at the top of Usagi-san's shoulders, keeping them there until the other man got used to the feel. Feeling the soft skin relax, he began to slowly slide his palms down his spine, his fingers gently massaging the oil into his skin. Slowly he worked his hands in long, sweeping circles. He could feel the relaxing of the man's body as he rubbed his skin, pleased that it was he who was causing the reaction.

_One mile to every inch of  
your skin like porcelain.  
One pair of candy lips and  
your bubblegum tongue._

Once he was finished with his upper back, he started on his arms. After gathering more oil into the palms of his hands, he glided them from the top of Usagi-san's shoulder down to the palm of his hand. Slowly sliding back up, he pressed gently on his upper arm, going back over his forearm. He repeated this, feeling as Usagi-san's fingers moved when he did so. Gently, almost reverently, he rubbed small circles into the palm of his lover's hands, slowly taking each finger and pulling them away from him. Although he knew the older man didn't complain, he could tell that sometimes his hands and fingers pained him from when he pulled all-nighters at his computer. Deciding to go on a whim, he placed a small kiss on the palm of his lover's hand, feeling as the slender fingers shook.

Swallowing suddenly, he realized that he'd have to do his lower back and legs next. Thanking Kami for once that he was shorter and skinnier than guys his age, he realized that it would give him the advantage when he had to…straddle him. Just the thought brought on another round of blushing. Hiking the yukata up around his thighs, he straddled Usagi-san on the table, making sure to keep his weight centered and off of the older man. More oil was rubbed into his hands and he slid them in small circles on the man's lower back as he circled them up into his mid-back and then back down to his lower back. Slowly his hands moved to his lover's buttocks, secretly happy that he was doing this. Even during their intimate moments, he really wasn't given the chance to explore his lover's body, and now it was all his to touch. Using only his thumb and forefinger of both hands, he slid his hands down into the dimple that started at the top of his buttocks. He started with a light stroke but went deeper each time, feeling the tension that eased out of the man's body. Easing backwards, he ran oil-slick fingers down those long legs and onto his feet, relishing the small groans and murmurs of contentment that left the older man's lips. Deciding that it was time to unveil his presence, he slid backwards off of the table, and said, "Ok, you may turn over slowly."

Akihiko's eyes flew open when he heard that voice. Was it because he was missing Misaki that he was imagining hearing his lover? Slowly turning over as he held on to his towel, he couldn't help the surprise that showed on his face as his eyes took in his lover standing next to the table. That adorable face was flushed red and he could see the lust that was barely contained in those green eyes. And then he saw what he was wearing...deciding then that he liked seeing Misaki in a yukata. Especially one that showed off his legs like that – mentally he made a note to purchase one for the younger man in the future. "Misaki, what are you doing here? I thought the masseuse was supposed to be in here."

Smirking, Misaki replied, "I sent him away. I didn't like that he was touching what I consider to be mine. And I made that clear to him…in no uncertain terms. So, did you like your massage that I gave you?"

Staring at his lover, Akihiko had to wonder to himself if he was dreaming. Never had Misaki been this _aggressive_! Still he couldn't help the thrill that shot through him when he heard his lover say that he belonged to him. It wasn't exactly an "I love you", but it would do! "So I'm yours, huh? You know, I find it so cute that you're jealous. I thought of you the entire time, imagining that it was _me _massaging you. And yes, you little minx, I did enjoy your massage. Let me show you how much." Reaching out, he pulled Misaki towards him as he brought the younger man's hand to rest on his towel-covered cock. "Feel what you did to me? This is all from you, Misaki."

'_Cause if you want love  
we'll make it.  
Swim in a deep sea  
of blankets.  
Take all your big plans  
and break 'em.  
This is bound to be awhile._

Growing bolder, Misaki let his hand stroke the hardness underneath the towel. "Is that so, Usagi-san? Well, allow me to fix things for you." Climbing back onto the table, he straddled his lover's waist, stifling a groan as he felt that hot hardness poking into his ass. His own cock was hard and straining against the cotton fabric of the yukata from his earlier ministrations. "Just so you know I'm not happy when you let others touch you like that…especially when you're half-naked. Only _I'm_ allowed to touch you like that." Bending over, he fastened his mouth on his lover's, slowly licking and sucking at those sensual lips. Nipping gently at the skin, he laved over the bites with his tongue. Looking into those dark blue eyes he could see the lust and love that bubbled beneath the surface. It was time that Misaki showed him how much he loved him.

_Your body is a wonderland.  
Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands).  
Your body is a wonderland…_

Never letting his eyes leave those of his lover, he trailed his tongue and lips down his neck, mimicking what he'd done earlier to his mouth. Pleased to see the dark red bites that stood out from the pale skin, he continued down to the older man's nipples, intent on showing him just as much pleasure as he was given. Flicking out his tongue, he licked circles around the tender skin, pleased at the moans he was hearing. The old saying was that practice makes perfect, right? Well, it was time for him to use his knowledge of what made _him_ feel good. Sucking the nipple into his mouth, he gently bit and tugged at the skin, each cry going straight to his groin. Was this how Usagi-san felt when they made love? If so, then he knew why the older man jumped him as often as he did. Releasing it with a pop, he turned his attention to its twin. He was definitely beginning to wonder why he'd never done this before – the rush of power was amazing! All it took was what he was doing now to make Usagi-san react as he did. He made a note that this wouldn't be the only time.

Inch by agonizing inch he made his way towards the white towel covering Usagi-san, licking and kissing the skin of his chest and stomach as he went. Every nip he made on that lean stomach made the muscles there quiver underneath his lips. Heavy breathing could now be heard in the room along with the muted moans and whimpers. There was one thing he had always wanted to do – to break that iron-willed control of his lover's…and he had just the way to do it. Peeling away the towel, he gazed predatorily at the swollen, dripping cock that lay before his eyes. Grasping it gently with one hand at its base, he began to lick the velvety skin, tracing the throbbing veins along the underside. Having never done this before, he didn't really know what to expect from the taste. Slight bitterness mixed with saltiness met his tongue and he knew he could get used to it. Shaking hands slid into the strands of his hair and kept him in place, trembling hips wanting to buck up into the delightful pleasure. Placing his free hand on the older man's hips since he had no desire to choke on the length in his mouth, his mouth decided it was done with its teasing and encased the swollen cock fully. Drawing on his knowledge of what Usagi-san had always done to him, he sucked and nipped at the dripping head, the motion hollowing out his cheeks. His head bobbed up and down as he enjoyed himself. And from the increase in the volume of cries he was hearing, he wasn't the only one. So lost in what he was doing, he didn't feel the hands pulling his head away until he was brought back up against Usagi-san.

Akihiko knew he'd have to stop his lover or he'd end up coming right then. And right now all he wanted was to be buried deep inside his lover. "Stop, Misaki, or I'm never going to make it. Now it's _your_ turn!" Rolling so that he was now on top, he took in the sight before him. Flushed and aroused as he was, Misaki looked so fuckable laying there. He decided to skip the foreplay because he didn't think either one of them would last much longer. Grabbing the neglected bottle of oil, he squeezed some into his palm. Coating his fingers thoroughly, he placed them at Misaki's entrance, heat surging through him at the tight grip around his fingers. Working them in gently, he soon had Misaki loosened up enough, as his fingers kept brushing over the sensitive flesh of his prostate. Hands shaking as he slicked up his own cock, he raised his lover's legs over his shoulders, the movement giving him deeper access to that slick tunnel. Pushing himself inside, he had to stifle a groan as that tight heat surrounded his sensitized cock. He waited until he was sure Misaki was okay before he started to move.

_Something 'bout the way the hair falls in your face  
I love the shape you take when crawling towards the pillowcase.  
You tell me where to go and  
though I might leave to find it,  
I'll never let your head hit the bed  
without my hand behind it._

Misaki lay against towel-covered table, his heart pounding at the emotions he saw in his lover's eyes. He watched as the older man coated his fingers, knowing what would happen next. His breath hitched at the cool slickness of the oil as it lubricated his entrance. Inwardly he was pleased to have gotten Usagi-san this worked up. Never in all of the times they'd made love had the man skipped foreplay and just gone straight to prepping him. His desire to laugh suddenly turned to moans as he felt those skillful fingers teasing and stroking his prostate. Then he was spread open, his legs placed over the other man's shoulders. "Usagi-san, please…I need you!" Then the sensation of being filled as he briefly felt the usual sting as his lover's cock pressed into his entrance. He panted as he waited for his body to adjust and then he felt the familiar friction as the older man thrust in and out, his motions driving him higher to that pinnacle of desire.

_You want love?  
We'll make it.  
Swim in a deep sea  
of blankets.  
Take all your big plans  
and break 'em.  
This is bound to be awhile._

Akihiko felt the tight muscles surrounding him, gripping him as he moved in and out. Though this bout of lovemaking was quicker than usual, he was no less aroused for it. His hand stroked Misaki gently, his heart swelling at the whimpering mewls coming from his lover. Rubbing and caressing the hard flesh, his fingers easily slid up and down from the copious amounts of precum that lubricated his cock. With the way Misaki was gasping and panting for air, his back arching wildly, he knew that the younger man wouldn't last much longer. He was in a similar situation as well, as the friction was stimulating his cock beyond belief.

Together they thrust back and forth as they both fought for completion. Misaki came first, his inner walls clamping down on his lover's cock. Creamy, white semen splattered his chest and stomach as he felt that cord of tension break in his lower stomach. His lover wasn't far behind as he released inside of Misaki, his own cry marking his climax.

Akihiko slid out of his lover as he sat up on the table. Reaching forward, he pulled Misaki up so that he could sit in the older man's lap. Cradling the spent body of the younger man, he whispered, "Thank you, Misaki. I definitely loved your Valentine's Day "present"." He was content to just sit there with his lover encased in his arms, one hand lazily rubbing up and down his spine.

_Damn baby…  
you frustrate me.  
I know you're mine, all mine, all mine.  
But you look so good it hurts sometimes._

Deciding to go a step further, Misaki brought Usagi-san's face towards him. Kissing him slowly, he whispered against his lips, "I love you, Usagi-san. You deserve to know that. Otherwise, I wouldn't have done all that I did today. It's just that when I heard you say you were getting a massage and then I saw that guy…I was jealous! I don't like the idea of anyone touching you like that unless it's me."

Akihiko sat there stunned at Misaki's admission. To say he was happy to finally hear those words was an understatement. Then he smiled as he thought about how the younger man's jealousy had spurred him into taking action. Smirking, he replied, "Looks like I'll have to make you jealous more often."

Sputtering in indignation, Misaki shouted, "Usagi-san, I didn't mean for you to use my confession against me!" His words were cut off as those skillful lips met his again. Oh well…guess he couldn't complain. He'd just have to show Usagi-san who he belonged to more often was all.

*************************************************************************************

Well, hope you enjoyed this little one-shot! Please keep tuned for further updates on my other stories!

Song used in this story: _Your Body Is A Wonderland_ – John Mayer


End file.
